Womanizer
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Irritated with Scourge, it didn't help that Sonic, after all of the wet dreams about about him, discovered Amy and Scourge heatedly making out. Sonourge. Will continue later. It's only rated M because the next chapter will be a lemon.


Title: Womanizer  
Comic: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Sonourge

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

He hated him. All of the girls had been drawn in by him when they thought he was Sonic, and it caused him loads of trouble. Now all of the girls in Knothole want him, and they fight over him. Since his girlfriend was officially Sally, that meant even more trouble than ever since she's a _princess_. You don't _JACK_ with the princess. She was obviously pissed off at him even though they all found out that they had been duped.

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

He was glad that Evil Sonic had become Scourge. Now he couldn't dupe anyone anymore. It made it easier for sonic, too, in more than just that way. He had always be self-loving hedgehog, and enjoyed his reflection. He knew just how attractive he could be, and the fact that Scourge was a bad boy made it harder for him to think straight.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Now that he is Scourge, though, it actually made it harder for Sonic to keep his eyes off of him. He had the hardest time denying it, but his body was just _so friggin HOT_. Sonic was beginning to get mad at himself because he had woke up from a few wet dreams before while dreaming of his Anti, or at least woke up aroused and annoyed. He once got out of bed after a wet dream and shattered a mirror the second he looked at it with his fist. He wasn't SUPPOSED to think that his evil twin was hot! He REFUSED to fall in line like the others!

_(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer_

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

It all changed for him, though, when his Anti crossed a line and _completely_ pissed him off, made him jealous, and made him feel hurt.

_Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

He saw Amy kissing him.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

She was all alone with Scourge inside of a dimly lit area inside of the Great Forest, and Sonic happened to be passing by. His arms were wrapped around her body, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and their were French kissing like crazy. Sonic stopped and stared. Not only was he mad that his only other (secret) love interest, Amy, was making out with Scourge, but he was mad because he wished he were in her place making out with him instead.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you_

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Without thinking about it much, he stormed over to them, openly stomping to get their attention (which wasn't working) ripped Amy away from the villain and crushed his lips to a very surprised Scourge's. when he pulled away, he glared into his ice blue eyes and said,

"If I _**ever**_ catch you doing this with one of my friends _ever_ _again_, I will drag you out in front of the Distrutix and Anti Freedom Fighters, kiss you, pull out a ring, and convince them that you proposed to me, and ruin your _whole __**fucking **__**LIFE**_." and he was completely serious about it. Amy just stood there staring at the two looking even more confused then Scourge, and her jaw had dropped. It only took Scourge a few seconds to recover from the shock, though, and he took initiative. He pulled Sonic tight to him like he had done to Amy, and started making out with him. The hero was so very surprised, and so was the hero's self-proclaimed girl friend. She nose bled and passed out from the hotness.

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Sonic was freaking out on the inside, but his Anti's tongue and amazing kissing skills were making him _incredibly_ horny, he couldn't resist and kissed back. When they finally broke their heated kiss, Scourge looked past Sonic at the passed out Amy and let out an impressed whistle.

"It's lie she had a nasal orgasm, or something..." the lime hedgehog said, quite amused. Once the hero came back to his senses, he said,

"You just use girls, Amy's looking for relationship." he placed his hands on his hips.

"I only flirted a little bit, and then she attacked me saying "I don't care anymore" and she started kissing me, so even if I started it, she was gonna finish it." the evil hedgehog shrugged.

"what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She told me she doesn't care anymore, she didn't wanna wait for her first kiss or first time from you, so she went for the second best thing. I didn't mind, though. For a virgin, she has _awesome_ skills. You finally ditched Sally, right?"

"Ditched doesn't sound very nice to say, but yeah, I broke up with her."

"Then when I'm done with you tonight, you should go out with her. Rock her world. she's a lot more grown up than she looks."

"G-go out with- Hey, wait a minute... _done with me tonight_?"

"Come on, Blue." Scourge tilted the hero's chin up so that he would look him in the eyes. "Until you make the decision to go out with her, you _know_ you're dying to satisfy your curiosity. You've been wondering what all of the pleased girls have been talking about. You know you wanna take me out for a test drive." the lime hedgehog winked, causing Sonic's face to turn the shade of Knuckles' dread locks. Scourge leaned in to whisper in Sonic's ear, "Nobody's gonna find out that you're gonna be fucked by me. Now make your decision. we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way, you're coming home with me today."

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

"N-nobody would find out?" Sonic asked. he needed reassurance.

"If I told on you, I'd be telling on me, too. Don't ya think?" Scourge said honestly. "So, is it gonna be the easy or hard way? 'Cause, like I said, it won't matter either way."

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

The azure hedgehog took a big breath, and decided while looking down at his and Scourge's shoes,

"The easy way."

With that, they were whisked back to the green hedgehog's bedroom.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby_


End file.
